Missing Star
by MaisyCullen13
Summary: I sucked in an audible gasp when we made eye contact. It's like I was seeing him for the first time, and in a way, I was. Memories of a century ago danced around my head, and I quickly covered my face with my hair. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. A new life, a new start

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight**

**Full Summary: Before Edward leaves, Bella conceives with his child, and finds out right after he flees. When two kind vegetarian vampires, Elizabeth and Samuel, take her in she gives birth to two vampire/human baby girls, and two vampire/human baby boys. 100 years later, the family moves to Forks and finds a certain golden-eyed vampire clan. **

**Hello my lovely readers! Welcome to my new story! Thank you for those who took a chance on this story, although this plot has already been done tons of times. Anyway, the I was kinda stuck on how I should begin the chapter, so please excuse it's crapyness. lol Please R&R!**

Bella's POV

Positive: emphasizing what is laudable, hopeful, or to the good;constructive

In this case, the word positive has turned my whole world up side down.

I lifted the test with shaky fingers. Positive. I sucked in a huge gasp as my other hand quickly clasped over my mouth. Can my life get any more crazier? My vampire boyfriend and his family left, and now I'm pregnant. I thought vampires couldn't have children. That's why we….did it. I certainly can't tell anyone in town. I don't even want to think about Renee's reaction. She's always preaching to me about how I shouldn't make the mistakes she made, and this is one of them. The only person I have left to turn to is Charlie.

I stood up and sighed. I should make his favorite meal so I can ease the stress. As I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs, I thought about my baby. How am I going to raise a child on my own? Of course I have Charlie, but he has work, and I have school. Most girls in my situation, minus the vampires, would want to have an abortion, but I don't. This is the only connection I will have to Edward. And this child was also living proof that he was definitely real.

I got out the correct pots and ingrediance to make Grandma Swan's beef stew. Once it was done, I walked to the living room and waited for Charlie to come home. Two hours went by, and Charlie still wasn't home yet. I looked at the time, and it read, 9:27. Maybe he's working overtime. I got drowsier by the second, and lyed down on my side and closed my eyes.

The loud sound of the phone ringing woke me up from my slumber. I dashed for the phone, noticing that the food was still on the table. "Hello?" I breathed.

"Bella?" A deep voiced asked.

"Yes?" I asked warily.

"This is doctor Gerandy from forks hospital," The answer made the blood drain from my face, and my whole body to stiffen.

"What happened?" I asked shakily.

"Well…there was a shooting at the local market…and... your father was shot."

I tried to keep from sobbing, but one managed to seep through. "Can I go see him?" my voice cracked.

"Bella…your father…he's dead."

I slammed the phone back on its carrier, slid down the counter, and cried. I cried for _him_, his family, my baby, and my dad. What did I do to deserve all of this?

Looking around the room, I realized that I didn't want to be in here. Too many memories swirled in my head right now. I grabbed my coat and stormed out of the house. Although it was somewhere around midnight, I walked into the forest and walked around aimlessly. The memories and thoughts of my life crashed down on me, making me fall to the frost floor. Too tired to get up, I sobbed into my hands and eventually fell asleep.

When my opened my eyes, I was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were painted a soft brown, the bed I was laying on had a white bedspread with a brown head board, an old looking dresser was pushed against the wall in front of the bed, and a window was on the wall to left of the bed. I slowly got out bed, and my feet made a soft thump noise as I stepped onto the wooden floor. I looked down at my stomach and saw that it had grown. It was no longer that small little bump;now it was like someone shoved four baseballs into my stomach. I also noticed that I was in different clothes. Instead of my faded jeans and T-shirt, I had on light blue silk pajamas.

"Did you sleep well?" A musical voice asked behind me.

I jumped and spun around to face my unexpected visitor. It was a woman with extremely pale skin, golden eyes, long, straight, dark brown hair that reached to her mid-back, and a delicate face.Her whole complexion screamed Vampire, but her golden eyes told me she was harmless. **(She looks like the girl Andromeda from the new Clash of the Titans)** "Yes," I said softly.

The woman stepped forward and held her hand out. "I'm Elizabeth," She introduced.

I shook her hand softly and payed no mind to the cold temperature. "I'm Bella."

"Well Bella, come to the family room and come meet my husband so discuss some things," She smiled warmly at me.

With a small nod, I walked behind her through the long and elegant hallway. Some paintings were hung on the walls, but other than that, the walls were white and bare. I walked down the grand stair case, careful not to trip on anything. When the stairs finally ended, a man sat on the couch that was pushed up against the wall. He too was a vampire like Elizabeth, and looked just like her except his face wasn't so feminine, his hair was short, and his body had more build to it. "Hello Bella," The man greeted as he extended his hand forward. "I'm Samuel. Come take a seat."

I sat in the love seat that was on the opposite side of the couch. "Um...What exactly am I doing here?" I questioned.

Elizabeth smiled. "Just make yourself comfortable and we'll explain everything."

I leaned back and stared at the two hospitable vampires. Samuel spoke up first. "My wife and I arrived here just a few days ago. We've been trying to find the vampire clan that calls themselves the Cullens. I've always admired their way of life. Feeding on animals instead of humans. I used to be a part of the Volturi;that's how I found out about the Cullens. Once I left the Volturi, I also took part in their unusual diet, and became a doctor. I still struggle at times, but I manage. A few years later, I found Elizabeth," at the mention of her name, Samuel smiled and took his wife's hand. "She was just a new born. I found her in an old alley drinking from rats. She didn't want to hurt anybody, so I showed her another way to survive. For eighty years now, we've been trying to look for the Cullens, and right when we're close to meeting them, they slip away," He shook his head and looked back at me. "Anyway, I was out hunting last night when you lying on the ground. Even in your sleep you looked so broken and lost. Although i didn't even know you, I picked you up and took you here. While I was running, I thought about your encounter with your...boyfriend." My eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and Samuel gave me a sheepish smile. "Forgive me for intruding, but I was going for a run when I came across you two. When the boy left, I was so intrigued that a human and a vampire would fall in love. I didn't think something like that would be possible. As my curiosity rose, I followed your scent to your house, and saw the pregnancy in your room through the window," My face reddened at the thought of him looking at my messy room. "I didn't think that vampire males could bear children, but your body can change, while female vampires' bodies cannot. Then you went into the forest and cried yourself to sleep. Which brings us to where we are now. Since you, or anyone else for that matter, has not experienced this, I was wondering if you'd like to stay here during the pregnancy. Of course after you give birth, you're welcome to live with us. I feel a strange father-daughter bond towards you."

I bit my lip and looked between Samuel and Elizabeth. "I don't want to be a burden..."

"Oh trust me, honey, you wouldn't be a burden. While Samuel is at work, I'm here alone, so I can take care you," Elizabeth informed me.

I smiled as I spoke. "I'll need to go grab my things form my house."

"Wonderful!" Elizabeth exclaimed while Samuel smiled at me. "Here, I'll go get you some clothes, and after you change, I'll drive you."

Maybe taking care of this child won't be so difficult...

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! I'm sorry that it's so short, but I didn't want to write too much in case I changed my mind on how I would start out the story. Before I leave, I'd just like to say, Please please please please please please please please review and tell me if I should change the chapter to where Bella has already had the children, and is just having flashbacks, or leave it the way it is. And if you have ANY other suggestions for the story, please tell me. Thank you for reading! **

**MaisyCullen13 over and out!**


	2. Relocation plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you SO much to all of you who put me on their favorites, alerts, and all of that. And for those of you who reviewed. Really, it makes my day when I see those lovely little emails. =) Okay, so since one person gave me a suggestion, I'm going with that one. Sorry if any of you wanted the story to be different, but you didn't tell me your thoughts. This chapter is mainly going to be a filler, but it's a chapter nontheless. So…yeah that's pretty much all I have to say…Oh yeah! I have a Facebook for my fanfiction so you guys can friend me and I'll accept. I post on there any news for the stories that I have. My name on there is Maisy Cullen. Okay, so here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

After living 117 years, you would think that life would get pretty uneventful. Not for me. Ever since I got pregnant all those years ago, Samuel, Elizabeth and I have been fast on our toes. I remember giving birth to my four beautiful babies like it happened only moments ago.

_(flashback)  
Liz and I were at the house alone watching The Breakfast Club. All of my necessities were brought over here, and, much to my dislike, Liz and I went to Seattle to buy new cloths for me. I clasped the cup of blood Samuel gave me loosely in my hand. When I was first told that I had to drink blood, I was repulsed. But then I realized that it would help the babies health, and I suddenly felt happy that I could give my children the nutrients that they need. Having four half-human-half-vampire babies inside your body really puts a strain on your need for regular food. Samuel's constantly having to get more blood for me, and I felt bad that he was jumping through all these hoops for me._

_I sighed as I struggled to get up from the couch. Although I didn't want to move one inch from this luxurious sofa, I really needed to use the bathroom. _

_"Here honey, let me help you," Liz offered. I bit my lip and gripped on to her stone-cold hand. I momentarily forgot about the cup of blood, and realized that I had let go of the cup once I stood up. _

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that moment. _

_I spun around to see if the cup's contents had spilled all over the soft fabric, and instantly regretted the foolish movement. There was a terrifying ripping noise from inside my body, and as soon as the noise ran its course, a mind-numbing pain took over my senses. On instinct, I screamed so loud that I wouldn't be surprised that half of China heard me. Liz's usually calm eyes turned horror-struck as soon as the ear-piercing sound reached her sensitive ears. She fumbled around inside her pockets as she tried desperately to retrieve her cell phone. _

_I yacked up all of the blood I'd recently consumed and stained the baby blue sofa. I wanted to apologize to Liz about the furniture, but my body started to convulse, and the black spots in my vision took me under.  
(end flashback)_

I shuddered at the thought of the awful burning that I had to endure after the violent birth. But I would go through the burning a thousand times for my children. The first time I layed eyes on them, I instantly made a connection with them.

_(flashback)  
"You ready?" Samuel asked me as he put his hand on the door handle. _

_I took an unnecessary breath and nodded. "Absolutely," I answered._

_With a grin, Samuel swung open the door to reveal Liz holding two babies wrapped in blankets. I couldn't see their faces, but one baby was in a blue blanket, and the other one was wrapped in a pink blanket. I took a hesitant step through the threshold, and stopped when the scent hit me. _

_The scent was strange to say the least. Part of it was warm and intoxicating like a human, and the other part was sweet and pleasant like a vampire. I checked myselft to see if I was ready to hold my babies. Yes they smelled good, but not so that I wanted to drink their blood. The mere thought made me shudder. _

_I walked forward slowly and gasped when I saw my first two babies' faces. The boy was a spitting image of his father. His bronze hair was thin and wispy, and his emerald green eyes sparkled as they gazed curiously up at me. I wanted to cry because he was so gorgeous. I lightly caressed his face and turned to look at my daughter. _

_To say she took my breath away was an absolute understatment. Although I didn't need to breath, I still sucked in a shakey breath. She had the same exact eyes that I had when I was human, big and brown, and she had wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders.. "I've been gone only three days?"_

_Liz laughed her twinkling laugh and said,"They grow at a rapid pace. Samuel won't shut his mouth with all of his questions. As if I know the answers." _

_I laughed along with her and looked at Samuel who merely shrugged with a smile. "The other two are asleep upstairs. Would you like to see them?" Samuel asked. _

_My grin was so large that if I were human, my face would ache for an hour or two before the pain would subside. I turned to follow Samuel upstairs when my children in Liz's arms made a whine of protest. I walked back and lightly kissed them both on the forehead and whispered,"I'll be back, my loves." _

_My reassuring words calmed them down a bit, but they kept on fidgeting. I followed Samuel upstairs and into the spare room. I didn't even pay attention to the room, all my focus was on the two wooden cribs. I quickly walked forward and looked inside the cribs. My other little girl was so beautiful. She had bronze curls that reached her shoulders, her face looked a little more like _his _than mine, and her eyes were closed so I couldn't see them. I caressed her face, and brushed her curls from her face. She must have sensed my touch because she opened her dark brown eyes and yawned delicately. 'Hi, baby," I whispered._

_I turned to the other crib and gazed at my other beautiful baby boy. His gleaming green eyes were open, and his dark brown hair shifted with every movement he made with his head. "What are you going to name them?" Liz asked as she appeared beside me. _

_I gazed down at my baby boy in the crib and said,"Charlie." I turned to my baby girl in the other crib and sassed,"Renesmee." I stepped in front of the babies that Liz was holding and touched my other boy's bronze hair. "Mason." I lastly Turned to my other girl and murmured,"Scarlet." _

_"Such beautiful names." Liz observed. 'I couldn't agree more,' I though- _  
_(end flashback)_

My thoughts were ripped from me when an earsplitting crash rang through the house followed by a very loud,"MASON!"

I sighed and ran to Scarlet's art room to find Scarlet fuming at Mason. "What's going on here?" I asked calmly.

Scarlet averted her glare from her brother and turned to me. "I was painting, minding my own business, when _he _comes up here and tells me to come and play football. He should already know that I don't like being interrupted when I'm painting, especially to play football, so I told him no. Unfortunately he didn't get the message and stole my purple paintbrush! Then I chased him around for it because I needed it, and he BUMPED INTO MY SPECIAL VASE!" She piratically screamed the last part of her explanation. During her rant, she shook her head, and her dark brown hair fell off her shoulders with every movement she made, and her green eyes flamed with anger and sadness.

I shook my head and chuckled lightly at the two of them. Even after living a century, they still act like children. I stopped laughing when Scarlet projected her thoughts to me. 'Mommy! This is serious! Mason broke my favorite vase! The one I spent days on end working on!' When ever Scarlet or Renesmee uses their gift, it never ceases to surprise me. You see, Scarlet and Renesmee can project their thoughts to anyone, and they bot can hear eachother's thoughts. Samuel's always curious why nobody but Charlie, Scarlet and Renesmee can get inside my head. My brilliant and scientific answer was, "Because I'm their mother." Charlie's gift is reading other people's thoughts, and Mason can manipulate earth elements. It's crazy how much time Mason spends out in the woods, but I can't blame him. The forest is a very calm and quiet place.

"I'm sure it can be fixed, squirt," A husky voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob and Renesmee standing in the doorway with their hands intertwined. Ah I remember how Jacob became part of the family. Scarlet, Renesmee, and I were out hunting on a mother-daughter bonding trip when Jacob, the oh-so-scary-wolf, came into the small clearing we had recently fed in. He was going to destroy us when he locked eyes with Renesmee, and bang, true love. He then foung out about who I was and how I became vampire and met the rest of my family. From then on his and Renesmee's relationship grew and they eventually got married. Only about two weeks after the wedding, Sam and Emily died in a car crash, and they left their sixteen year old daughter, Melody, to Jake. She'd already made the change when she moved in with us, so imprinted on Charlie the second they locked eyes. Although it pains me to know that they aren't little babies anymore, I'm happy that they found their soul mates.

Scarlet sighed dramatically and threw her hands up in the air. "Stop calling me squirt! I'm not _that_ much shorter than you!"

"Okay, okay, let's all calm down. Scarlet where's your vase?" I asked. With a solom expression, Scarlet pointed to a pile of multi-colored glass shards. I walked over there and picked up the small pieces. "How about you make a new one, sweetie? I'm sure this one can be replaced. What was so special about this one?"

Scarlet frowned as she looked at her broken vase. "That was the first vase I ever made," She answered.

Mason, being the only quiet one since I came up here, frowned and turned to his sister. "Scarlet, I'm sorry for accidentally breaking your vase. If it makes you feel any better, I'll…glue it back together or something."

Scarlet shook her head and smiled a bit. "No, that's okay. I overreacted. I can just make a new one and glue this one back together. And look, Jake's back. You can go play football with him."

Mason looked at Jake and tilted his head in the direction of the backyard, and with a kiss to Renesmee's head, him and Mason left. Only about a second later, Renesmee laughed and said,"You dork." I raised my eyebrows as I looked between my two daughters, and Scarlet answered my silent question by simply tapping the side of her head with a smirk.

"Bella?" Samuel's voice drifted to me from the other side of the house. I ran into his study and, out of habit, sat down on the couch.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We wanted to ask you something, honey," Liz answered. "You already know that we have to leave in a few days, and Samuel and I were looking for new places to relocate. We found one and wanted to discuss it with you first. Now, if you don't want to move here, we completely understand, and we'll move somewhere else."

"What's the town?" I implored.

With a hesitation, Samuel answered. "Forks, Washington."

The familiar heart-ache tugged at my silent heart, and I fought to keep a blank expression. Foggy memories of me and _him_ danced around my head. "Bella, if you don't want to go, just say the word and we'll look somewhere else," Samuel reassured me.

I shook my head to not only answer Samuel and Liz, but to clear my thoughts. "No, we have to go. It'll be good for the kids to see the town they were born in, and there's rarely any sunshine for us. This can be a good thing." I tilted my chin up to make it look like I wasn't dying on the inside.

Liz glanced at her mate before turning her attention to me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Absolutely.

* * *

**There it was! This chapter was mostly a filler, but I'll be sure to make the next chapter interesting. Please review, and if you have ANY questions about anything, you can review, PM me, or send me a message on facebook. Review! plz**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Okay my lovely readers, i know that you hate that i haven't updated in a LONG time and i said that i would give you a 6,000 word chapter, but screw it. I figured that y'all would want a small chapter than no chapter at all. So yeah im super sorry for my absence.**

* * *

BELLA'S POV

The kids were asleep, so the house was silent with the exception of Liz and Samuel's soft murmurs coming from their bedroom. I've tried reassuring them that I'm perfectly fine moving to Forks, but they still worry. I also sense that the kids are purposely keeping a close eye on me.

I quietly sighed and walked into my closet to find a pair of pajamas. Although I don't actually sleep, pajamas are comfortable any time of the day. As soon as I stepped inside, a purple pajama set was hanging on the top rack.

I pulled off the note attached to it and it read, "Hey Bells! I had a feeling that you'd be in need of some fuzzy pajamas, so I pulled this out of my closet. Don't bother thanking me. You keep it. -Melody"

I smiled, pulled the set off the hanger, and quickly slipped it on. I will forever wonder what I did to deserve such a wonderful family. I climbed into bed, turned on the T.V., and waited for everyone to wake up for a day of packing.

Scarlet's POV

A ray of sunshine shined through my window, making me groan as I pulled my pillow over my face. Stupid sun, why does it have to come out today? As you can see, I'm certainly not a morning person. Wait…the sun's out! Beach time! I have to wake up everyone!

I quickly jumped out of bed and dashed next door into Jake and Nessie's room. The were both cuddled up against each other, with Jake's arms wrapped securely around Nessie's waist, and her hands holding his. I felt a pang of sadness at the sight. I always wished that I could have a soul mate like Nessie and Charlie, but I know that's a long shot. That's why engulf myself in my art. I shook my head to make my melancholy mood subside and I bubbly emotions to make themselves known.

I climbed onto Jake and Nessie's ginormous bed and started to jump. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I chanted.

'_Scarlet, get out of my room right now, or I'm going to set all of your artwork on fire_,' Nessie thought. Just like me, my sister isn't very fond of mornings.

'_You wouldn't actually do that, there's too many_,' I thought with a mental smirk.

"Wanna bet?" Nessie asked aloud as she opened her eyes to glare up at me.

"I hate it when you talk through your thoughts," Jake muttered.

"Well, my dear brother-in-law, we wouldn't be talking silently if you and your wife woke up already. The sun's out! Let's go to the beach!" I exclaimed.

As soon as the word, "beach" left my mouth, Nessie shot up into a sitting position, making Jake frown at his empty arms. "The beach?" Nessie beamed, and I bobbed my head up and down excitedly.

"Aw Ness, come back to bed," Jake groaned.

"Sorry lover boy," I giggled. Nessie pecked him on the lips, then jumped out of bed with me into Melody and Charlie's room.

"Wake up!" Nessie and I squealed as we bounced on Melody and Charlie's bed. Charlie sighed and grabbed one of Ness and I's ankles, making us topple on the bed into a tangled mess. Nessie and i burst into a fit of giggles.

"What are you clowns doing in here?" Melody implored groggily.

"The sun's out! Let's go to the beach!" Ness and I exclaimed in unison.

Melody's eyes snapped open in excitement, rolled over, and started to shake Charlie. "Charlie, wake up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Charlie yawned.

"Charlie, you go wake up Mason, and us girls are going to go pick out our bathing suits," Melody instructed. Nessie and I each grabbed one of melody's hands and pulled her into her and Charlie's closet.

'_Maybe we should put her in yellow_,' i thought to Nessie.

'_Yeah, it does go well with her skin tone, but we should do stripes_,' Nessie thought back.

"Good thinking, twin," i said aloud.

"I will never get used to that," Melody muttered. Nessie and I ignored her comment and started to rummage through Melody's dresser for a white and yellow bikini.

"Ooh la-la," Nessie smirked as she pulled out a pair of lacy panties. Melody blushed and snatched her undergarments away.

"Found them!" I exclaimed as i held the bathing suit in front of Melody and Nessie's faces. "Put it on, and we'll be back to see how it looks," I turned to Nessie. "Time for our outfits, Twin."

About thirty minutes later, everyone except Mommy, Liz, and Sam were ready. Melody, Nessie and I were wearing identical outfits over our bikinis; denim shorts and a white tanktop. Mason wore dark green swim shorts, Jake wore black swim shorts, and Charlie wore navy blue swim shorts.

I walked into Mommy's room and knocked three times. "Come in," her soft voice said through the door.

I opened the door and found her laying bed with the T.V. on. "Mommy, can we go to the beach?" I asked as i adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

"Do you all have your cell phones?" I nodded in response. "Okay then, Be careful."

I rolled my eyes with a smile. Even after 100 years she's still telling us to be careful. Mother's habit I guess. I walked out into the living room and waved to Liz and Sam on my way out then got in the car with everyone. All through the ten minutes it took for us to get to the beach, we turned up the radio and sang to it as loud as we could;even though some of us didn't know all of the lyrics. Once we arrived, we looked for a spot in the sand, and ignored all of the stares we were receiving. After a while we get used to all of the attention, attention most of us don't want. "Scarlet, come out into the water!" Mason said as he motioned for me to follow him. He didn't yell like most humans would, there's just no need to with our super hearing.

"Let's play chicken!" Nessie exclaimed. Melody climbed on top of Charlie's shoulders, Nessie climbed onto Jake's shoulders, and I climbed onto Mason shoulders. Melody was the first one down, and it was just me and Nessie. It took us longer because we shared thoughts, but I had the greater advantage because I had Mason on my side. I tapped my foot on his chest lightly, giving him the signal. Suddeny a huge wave came and literally swept Jake off his feet, making them fall to the ground.

"Yes!" Mason and I yelled unison as we high fived.

"That's not fair. You cheated," Jake pointed out.

"Hey, it's mother nature. You can't tame her," Mason laughed.

"Hey, you guys go somewhere else, we're going to have some girl talk," Nessie said. I hoped off of Mason shoulders and stood next to Melody. Second after the guys went to do whatever guys do, the three of us sat on the ocean floor and formed a triangle. "You guys worried about moving to Forks?" Melody asked.

Nessie and I sighed. "We're just worried about Mommy," We said in unison.

Melody nodded. "Yeah, although she says that she's perfectly fine moving there, we know otherwise."

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"I think we should just watch each other's backs. I have a weird feeling. Like something big is about to happen," Nessie said.

Melody frowned. "Me too, but I don't know if it's going to be good or bad...it's really irritating."

I shrugged. "I guess we just have to keep our eyes open, and roll with the punches."

The drive home from the beach was pleasant;spending time with my siblings is always pleasant. Although we've lived for a _very_ long time, we still act like the crazy teenagers we are. Once we got home, we instantly started packing. Because of my huge artwork collection, my room took the longest, so everybody helped when their room was done.

_Tons _of boxes, and four hours later, we were finally done. Liz, Sam, Nessie, Jake, and Mommy drove in Sam's car, so Mason, Melody, Charlie, and I drove in Mommy's car.

"Bleh im bored! Boring people..." I muttered.

Charlie kept his left hand on the steering wheel and turned on the radio. It was some really bad country dude singing about a girl who broke his heart. I wrinkled my nose and pulled my ipod from my pocket.

I scrolled through my music and found my favorite song: Smokahontas by Attack Attack. I know that this band goes way back, but its still awesome.

I must have fallen asleep because Mason was shaking my arm and saying,"Scarlet wake up."

"Are we here now?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah."

"Aww i dont wanna carry anything! Lets wait till morning," I yawned.

Charlie laughed. "Then what are you going to sleep on?"

I hesitated. "The floor."

"Just move a few things then you can go back to bed," Melody smirked.

That smirk she had on made me kind of suspicious, but i shook it off and thought my eyes are deceiving me because of my grogginess.

MELODY'S POV

Bella put Scarlets mattress in her room, and she fell asleep the second her head his the pillow. I smiled evilly and turned to Charlie.

Hey raised and eyebrow. "What prank have you put together this time?"

"Oh nothing you know just vandalizing her room and painting on her face. Nothing unusual," I laughed.

"I would feel bad, but she's sleeping while we unpack everything from the truck, so i'm in."

"Who's in for what?" Mason asked while he walked in with a box in his arms.

I took the box from him and placed it on the ground. "A prank on Scarlet."

Mason rolled his eyes and smiled. "You two will never stop pranking each other will you?"

"Nope!" I beamed.

* * *

**There you go guys. Again i am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! im trying my best to write its just a lot of crap has been happening and its hard to get onto the computer and write when you have things to do. But i am seriously trying my best. Thank you guys for sticking with me and reviewing/favoriting/following. Reviews are appreciated and inspires me to write faster and longer chapters. Please write a review, even if its something as simple as "cool" it still makes me feel like people are reading and thats what makes me write faster.**


	4. Facebook page!

**Hello my lovely readers! :D I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but i just wanted to say that I finally figured out how to make a "like" page for Facebook! I also have a regular Facebook page, and you can like and friend me both. I'm almost done with chapter four, and if you guys like my Facebook page, i know for a fact that i will write faster! So please go look up MaisyCullen13 and like! I love you guys and thanks for reading! Oh yeah! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of you who favorited and put my story on your story alerts! I saw all the emails and i was like,"Hell yeah!" Haha sorry for the long Author's note, and i should be posting chapter four in the next two days or so. Love you guys, and have an epically awesome day! :D **


End file.
